Navidades ¿Perfectas? En las Montañas
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: roanva. Intercambio Estelar. Para: Serenity Rouse Kou. Un viaje a las montañas en busca de la navidad perfecta se convierte en todo menos en lo que la pareja esperaba, en especial cuando se encuentran varados en medio de la nada, con poca comida y sin manera de lograr que alguien los ayude.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **La historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Cantidad de palabras: 3820, sin contar notas al inicio, disclaimer y summary**

 **Este One-Shot participa del " INTERCAMBIO ESTELAR" del grupo/foro "Ladies Kou"**

 **Advertencia: contiene lemon.**

 **Título: Navidades ¿Perfectas? En las montañas.**

 **Para: Serenity Rouse Kou (en fanfiction** **:** **Serenity Rouse Kou)**

 **Pareja preferida: Serena & Seiya**

 **Rated: M**

 **Sinopsis: Un viaje a las montañas en busca de las navidades perfectas, se convierte en todo menos en lo que la pareja esperaba, en especial cuando se encuentran varados en medio de la nada, con poca comida y sin manera de lograr que alguien los ayude. Pero a pesar de las dificultades, Serena y Seiya descubrirán que lo único que necesitan para tener una feliz navidad, es tenerse el uno al otro.**

* * *

 **Navidades ¿Perfectas? En las montañas.**

Me encontraba metiendo ropa en la maleta, todavía no podía creer que le había dicho que sí, a la loca idea que había tenido mi novio…

Llevábamos 7 años juntos, todo había comenzado como una gran amistad, ya que en ese entonces salía con Darien Chiba, él era unos años mayor que yo, ya que me encontraba cursando segundo de preparatoria y él en la facultad. Debo admitir que era algo tonta, o demasiado tonta en ese entonces, ya que soportaba cada uno de los desplantes que él tenía, claro que en ese momento yo no lo veía, pero soportaba sus frías demostraciones de afecto en público, sus locas manías por ocultarme de sus conocidos. Todo llegó a su fin, cuando el aceptó una beca para ir a estudiar a los Estados Unidos. Primero lloré mucho, ya que él poco se acordaba de mí y yo decía amarlo con el alma porque él era mi destino. Fue en ese momento en el que los hermanos Kou llegaron a la secundaria, Yaten, Taiki y él, Seiya.

En un primer momento no me gustaba su personalidad, era algo molesto, y estaba todo el día atrás mío, creyéndose el centro del mundo, pero una vez lo conocí, supe que era alguien muy dulce. Él me ayudo a salir adelante, a estar preparada para cuando Darien llamó y me dijo que ya no volvería, que su vida ahora estaba allá, y que yo tenía que buscar la mía aquí, pero sin él. Dolió, pero las locuras de Seiya me ayudaron a superarlo. Y un año más tarde, cuando estábamos terminando la preparatoria le di el gran sí que tanto esperaba y desde entonces estamos juntos.

Debo decir que ellos son el día y la noche, Seiya es muy romántico, atento y muy territorial cuando se lo propone.

Habíamos terminado nuestras carreras, y comenzado a trabajar. Me había recibido de psicopedagoga, y el de profesor de música, y estaba comenzando a largar algunos temas con sus hermanos, ya que tenían una banda con al que querían triunfar. Mientras trabajábamos juntos en un colegio.

Teníamos vacaciones de navidad, y este año él quería que hagamos algo romántico, que empecemos algo nuevo juntos, ya que íbamos vivir juntos oficialmente. Por eso su idea de comenzar el año solos.

Claro que mi idea no era un viaje a las montañas en esta época, yo solo quería sol, arena y mar, pero él había insistido en que esto era romántico, y jugando sucio, porque no se le puede llamar de otra manera al hecho de que te haya hecho decir que si en pleno orgasmo, se había salido con la suya.

Salimos muy temprano, había alquilado una pequeña cabaña por dos semanas en la montaña. Y salíamos ese día por que según él, no se esperaban tormentas de nieve sino hasta dentro de los dos días siguientes, cosa que nos daría margen para poder llegar y estar en la comodidad de la cabaña para cuando caiga la tormenta.

El paisaje era bellísimo, los arboles prácticamente estaban sin hojas, pero eso no le quitaba el esplendor a la vista. Íbamos algo lejos, nos llevaría un día llegar.

Poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecer, y con la puesta del sol comenzaron a llegar pequeñas nubes grises, que no auguraban nada bueno. Y así fue, cuando llegó la noche llegaron los primeros copos de nieve, no había pasado ni una hora cuando la tormenta se volvió intensa. Y eso definitivamente no estaba en nuestros planes.

Como tampoco lo estaba el hecho de que mi tonto novio se haya olvidado una de las cadenas protectoras para las ruedas.

La nieva caía copiosamente y el blanco manto comenzaba a cuajar cobre el asfalto, pero claro que mi querido novio, en lugar de echarse a un lado, intento seguir avanzando hasta que la nieve borro completamente los dibujos de los neumáticos y ya no pudimos seguir.

Gracias a Dios nos quedamos a un lado de la carretera, y no en medio de ella. Pero igual era sumamente peligroso, ya que teníamos montaña de un lado y precipicio de otro.

– Sei. Se puede saber ¿Por qué no has comprobado de traer las cadenas, si sabíamos que iba a caer una tormenta? – estaba algo enojada, pero trataba de respirar profundo.

– Lo siento Bombón. De verdad se me paso por alto el controlar eso. Estaba demasiado ansioso y no me di cuenta de ver si estaban todas.

En eso un auto nos sobrepasa y el conductor grita – ¿Y las cadenas?

Y Seiya no tiene mejor idea que contestarle – Preocúpate de lo tuyo.

– Precisamente amigo si tú te hubieses preocupado de lo tuyo, es decir, de comprar un juego de cadenas, no estarías en esta situación.

Y el jodido conductor se va, dejándonos en el medio de la nada, de noche y con una tormenta que cada vez empeoraba.

Mi humor empeoraba. Sólo nos quedaba aguardar a que alguien pase y poder llamar a una grúa, ya que en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos no había señal de móvil.

Pasaron dos horas y no vimos ningún automóvil, cada vez tenía más frío, y la calefacción del auto no ayudaba para nada. Según las indicaciones que tenía Seiya había diez kilómetros hasta la intersección que teníamos que tomar para ir a la cabaña, la misma se encontraba aislada, ya que esa había sido la idea de mi dulce y romántico novio.

– Vamos Bombón, no te pongas malita. Esta será una bonita anécdota que tendremos para contarles a nuestros nietos. – decía mientras me daba dulces besos en la poca piel que quedaba expuesta de mi cuello.

– Tal vez yo podría ayudarte a entrar en calor. – Me susurró en mi oído, y como siempre sucede cuando tengo a mi novio cerca, mi lujuria aumento un cien por ciento.

Creo que jamás entenderé como él puede ocasionar eso en mi cuerpo, algunas de mis amigas dicen que es sólo porque es el único hombre que conozco, pero ni con Darien me pasaba esto, aunque claro que con él no había intimado.

Las cosas poco a poco fueron subiendo de tono, y terminamos teniendo una increíble sesión de sexo, con cuatro poderosos orgasmos. Y en ese momento agradecí que nadie pasara.

Cuando pudimos ver el alba, ya no nevaba, e increíblemente el sol quería salir en el horizonte, el sonido de alguien golpeando el vidrio nos sorprendió.

– ¿Necesitan ayuda? – preguntó lo que pareció ser un guardabosques, aunque no tenía mucha idea de si lo era.

– Sí. – Contesté eufórica, si bien amaba pasar tiempo con mi novio, abrazados y haciendo el amor. Estar en medio de una carretera, muriéndome de frío no estaba en mis planes.

– Verá amigo, lo que sucede es que me he olvidado una de las cadenas, para poder andar sobre la nieve. – dijo Seiya algo avergonzado.

– No se preocupen, tienen suerte y tengo de repuesto. En estos climas no falta el que se olvidó de cargarlas. – dijo con un tono de burla en la voz, mientras se dirigía a su camioneta.

Luego de ayudarlo a Seiya a quitar la nieve que había acumulada, poner el auto en condiciones y comprobar que funcione, nos preguntó dónde íbamos. Cuando escuchó que íbamos a la "Cabaña escondida", sólo nos dijo que tengamos cuidado, y que pasemos por el almacén que estaba a pocos kilómetros y compráramos provisiones para los días que nos íbamos a quedar.

Pero mi Seiya no le hizo mucho caso, diciendo que la persona con la que había hablado le había confirmado que la cabaña estaría totalmente equipada, con alacena llena e inclusive adornada para estas fechas.

A medida que avanzábamos por el camino podía ver por qué la habían llamado "La cabaña escondida". Se encontraba entre las montañas por supuesto, rodeada por árboles, el paisaje luego de la nevada era fabuloso, pero no podía decir lo mismo de la cabaña. Podía apostar que hacía años nadie la habitaba.

– Llegamos. – dijo Seiya con cautela, ya que sabía que las cosas no estaban para más.

En la puerta había un sobre amarillo, con el nombre de "Seiya Kou", y al abrirlo, encontramos que era la llave, y las instrucciones de como tener luz, agua caliente y como encender la chimenea. Claro que él no me dejo leerlo.

– Bombón, tú no te preocupes, yo sé cómo mantener esto, así que tu solo relájate.

¿Cómo pensaba que me relajaría? Me preguntaba.

La cabaña, si bien estaba limpia, definitivamente estaba obsoleta, la puerta crujió cuando ingresamos, como así también lo hacia el piso. Había una sola habitación, con una cama matrimonial, la cual por suerte tenía abrigo, un pequeño baño en la misma con la bañera más pequeña que jamás había visto, una cocina diminuta, la cual tenía solo una estufa, calculaba que con el frío que hacia no se necesitaba una nevera. Y lo peor fue ver la alacena, había poco y nada, solo latas de distintas conservas, que por suerte no estaban vencidas. Eso con lo poco que trajimos bien gracias si nos alcanzaba para un par de días, tal vez cinco y nosotros íbamos a estar quince. Deberíamos bajar a la tienda más pronto de lo que creíamos.

Seiya llevaba más de dos horas intentando hacer funcionar el agua caliente, sin contar que aún no había prendido la chimenea y esto era literalmente una heladera. Quería bañarme, además de que ya estaba anocheciendo.

– Seiya, ¿por qué mejor no prendes la chimenea, y dejas eso para después? Prefiero dejar de congelarme y después darme un baño.

Y era verdad, quería entrar en calor, ya prácticamente no sentía mis dedos.

Luego de literalmente ser bañado por hollín, nieve y quien sabe que cosas más que salían de la chimenea, él pudo prenderla, claro que para esto ya era de noche y afuera nevaba nuevamente.

Suerte que siempre llevaba toallitas húmedas en mi bolso, y con eso pudimos higienizarnos algo, aunque no lo suficiente para que mi humor de perros cambie.

Al otro día luego de pelearme un buen rato con él se convenció de que debía leer las instrucciones para poder tener agua caliente, y funcionó. Tomar ese baño fue lo mejor que me había pasado en el transcurso de esas casi 72 horas. Sin contar el fabuloso sexo que compartimos cuando estábamos varados en la ruta, y el que compartimos en ese diminuto baño.

Ese día lo pasamos muy bien debo admitir, comimos una ensalada de las conservas que había, y él se pasó el día cortando leña. Ver a mi novio, sudoroso, como hombre de las montañas, cortando leña con un hacha fue una de las cosas más excitantes que he visto. Aunque claro, yo no era muy objetiva cuando de Seiya se trataba. Lo malo fue hacer el amor al aire libre, sobre el tronco en el cual estaba cortando, ya que una astilla se metió en mi trasero.

Los dos días siguientes fueron más de lo mismo, el cortando leña, luego haciendo el amor en el tronco, el sacándome las astillas y comiendo ensalada de conservas.

Al quinto día nuestra ración de alimento se estaba terminando, y nuestra cantidad de leña era inmensa. Él había insistido en llevar todo adentro, ya que si no podíamos salir por la nieve tendríamos provisiones.

El sexto día bajamos al almacén y compramos alimentos para otros cinco días. Además de comprar unos pequeños adornos para tener nuestro propio árbol de navidad, ya que eso no estaba como le habían dicho y tan solo faltaban 4 días para noche buena. Al regresar la tormenta iba en aumento, cuando llegamos ya era intensa.

Pasaron las horas y los días, tres para ser exactas y la tormenta no paraba, solo veíamos como a poco iba subiendo, ya nuestro auto estaba tapado hasta la altura de las ventanillas. Yo empezaba a volverme loca, no podíamos salir, los víveres que teníamos no nos alcanzarían para muchos más días. Y el solo me decía que "todo estaba bien", "que las cosas pronto mejorarían". Pero ese día ni sus palabras, consuelos o protección pudo tranquilizarme.

– ¡Ya basta Seiya! – Grité– Sabes que las cosas no están bien, estamos parados a la mitad de la nada, en un lugar completamente escondido, sin saber que pasara con nosotros y tú solo me dices que me calme. – Yo no daba más, debía sacar afuera toda mi frustración. – Sabes muy bien que yo no quería venir a este estúpido viaje, que hubiese preferido pasarlo en mi casa, o en algún lugar donde haya calor, pero me jugaste sucio y me trajiste. ¿Dime por favor que hay alguna especie de teléfono satelital a través del cual puedas pedir ayuda? – le estaba rogando, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, sin que las pueda controlar.

– No Bombón, no lo hay, hasta que no pasen los 14 días nadie vendrá a vernos. – dijo agachando la cabeza.

– Eres un idiota Seiya, maldigo el día en que acepté venir contigo. Para cuando nos encuentren o habremos muerto de hambre, o de frío. –

– Bombón…

Iba a hablar pero no lo dejé.

– Déjame, ahora no quiero verte, así que no me molestes.

Con eso me fui a la habitación y azote la puerta. Sabía que él no lo había hecho a propósito, sino que todo esto había salido simplemente mal, pero él era el que estaba a mi alcance para descargar mi ira, mi dolor, mis miedos. Y lo más loco era que ese momento solo quería que me abrazara.

Luego de tanto llorar me quede dormida. Desperté varias veces debido a las pesadillas. Podía ver que era tarde pero Seiya no estaba conmigo. Quise salir a buscarlo, pero me daba miedo su rechazo luego de como lo había tratado.

Ese día me quede gran parte del mismo en la cama. Tenía que pedirle disculpas a Seiya, lo amaba, y era la primera vez que le gritaba, habíamos tenido nuestras peleas como cualquiera, pero no durábamos más de dos horas separados.

Había perdido la noción de las horas cuando escuche un suave golpe en la puerta, y luego esta que se abría despacio.

– Bombón… – Llamó suavemente.

Me gire y pude ver que su aspecto no era muy bueno, estaba mojado y temblando de frío, cosa que me asusto y me hizo correr a su ayuda.

– Amor. ¿Qué sucedió, porque estas todo mojado? Vamos rápido al baño, debemos calentar tu cuerpo.

Corrí al baño y abrí el agua caliente para llenar la bañera, cuando quise buscarlo él ya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

– Lo siento Bombón. – dijo apenas debido al castañeteo de sus dientes.

– No amor, yo lo siento, de veras, mi miedo habló por mí, sin que pudiera callarlo, de verdad perdóname por todo lo que te dije.

Me acerqué y bese sus ahora fríos labios, pero dulces como siempre, para luego empezar a desvestirlo, estaba helado, y si no quería que se enferme debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

Una vez estuvo desnudo lo metí en la bañera, y con una esponja trataba de darle más calor.

– ¿Bombón?

– ¿Qué sucede amor? Dime que necesitas. ¿Esta fría el agua? – Dios no sabía que le había pasado para llegar así, pero si le sucedía algo me moría, no podía imaginarme una vida sin él.

– Te necesito.

– Me tienes amor, siempre y lo sabes, debemos calentar tu cuerpo cuanto antes, jamás volveré a poner una pared de por medio entre nosotros como ahora. Lo prometo.

– Te entiendo Bombón, lo necesitabas, y no quería invadir tu privacidad. Pero ahora necesito de ti, necesito sentirte a mí alrededor.

Recién ahí entendí lo que necesitaba, al ver su miembro más que dispuesto. ¿Y quién era yo para negarle lo que él quería para entrar en calor?

Me desvestí y me metí a la bañera a horcadas sobre a él. Su temperatura corporal había subido un poco, sus labios aún estaban algo fríos, por lo que con mucho cariño los besé, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Yo ya me encontraba más que lista así que poco a poco fuimos volviéndonos uno.

Sus besos eran la más dulce de las caricias, sus manos como siempre me idolatraban. Si una mujer podía llegar a sentirse una diosa, yo lo sentía cada vez que hacíamos el amor.

Mis movimientos comenzaron a ser más rápidos, a medida que nuestros cuerpos lo pedían, comencé a moverme en círculos, para que su pelvis estimulara mi clítoris. Y mi orgasmo llegó con más fuerza de la que podía recordar, llevándolo a él conmigo.

Si había algo que amaba al hacer el amor con Seiya, era llevarlo conmigo a las estrellas.

Cuando nuestra respiración se recuperó lo mire a los ojo y le dije – Te amo.

– Yo también te amo Bombón, eres mi vida, mi corazón, la otra mitad de mi alma, la que con el paso del tiempo se ha vuelto una sola, y es totalmente tuya.

Estuvimos abrasados, por un momento más, sin perder nuestra intima conexión, hasta que noté el agua enfriarse.

Salimos lo sequé, luego hizo lo mismo, y lo llevé a la cama, donde volvimos a hacer el amor por horas.

El nuevo día llego y nos encontró enredados, en la cama aun conectados de la manera más íntima en la que dos personas lo pueden hacer, ya todo estaba perdonado, no había más enojo, recriminaciones, no había más puertas de por medio entre nosotros.

Lo único malo es que mi chico empezaba a mostrar signos de una gripe. Le rogaba a Dios que no fuera nada de cuidado.

Luego de vestirnos y de pedirle que se quedara en la cama, sin poder convencerlo, ya que él me quería enseñar algo, salimos a la sala. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar un bonito pino en el rincón, adornado con lo que había comprado, y ya con los regalos debajo. Ahora entendía por qué estaba congelado.

– Feliz Navidad Bombón. – susurró en mi oído.

Luego de llenarlo de besos por lo que hizo, y darle una pequeña reprimenda, lo dejé acomodado y abrigado cerca de la chimenea, para poder prepararle un té. Se lo tomó todo y pasamos a intercambiarnos nuestros regalos.

Me regaló un bello maletín, para poder llevar a la escuela y un bonito collar en forma de estrella con rubíes. Yo le regalé un cuaderno con sus tapas trabajadas de manera artesanal, con hojas para que él pueda crear su música, además de un bonito reloj, que podía albergar nuestra foto, y del otro lado tenía la inscripción de "Sere & Seiya - Un amor más fuerte que él destino".

– ¿Dónde vas? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te gustó mi regalo? – pregunté cuando no dijo más nada y simplemente se paró.

– Bombón, mi idea de traerte aquí, además de pasar las fiestas juntos, y tener unas vacaciones románticas era para… – Hizo una pausa, saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo, y yo solo pude contener la respiración.

–Mi idea era pedirte esto en año nuevo, cosa de comenzar un nuevo año y una nueva vida juntos, pero como nada paso según lo planeado, te lo diré ahora. Bombón…. Achís….

– Salud.

– Gracias. Bombón sabes que eres mi todo, que desde que te conocí me has hechizado, doy gracias a Dios que un día me aceptaste, que todos mis esfuerzos por conquistarte dieron sus frutos. Sabes que daría cada día de mi vida a hacerte feliz, que me gustaría formar una familia que seas la madre de mis hijos, ya que no concibo la idea de otra en tu lugar. Sé que a veces soy algo pesado y tal vez un poco engreído, pero sabes que mi amor por ti es más que sincero. Ya tienes mi corazón y mi alma en tus manos, y me gustaría saber si puedes cuidar de ellos hasta el final de nuestros días. Bombón… ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Dijo mientras se arrodillaba y me mostraba un precioso anillo con una estrella con bordes rojos y el centro blanco, con un lindo brillo. Mis lágrimas hace rato caían como cataratas de mis ojos, y sin poder articular palabra solo atine a asentir con la cabeza y a tirarme a sus brazos.

Su siguiente regalo fue decirme que junto a sus hermanos, con la herencia que tenían de sus padres, quienes habían muerto cuando ellos tenían doce años en un accidente de avión, cuando su madre, que era cantante estaba de gira; compraron un edificio, con cinco pisos y 7 departamentos, los departamentos superiores que eran más grandes serian de ellos, y el resto los alquilarían.

Eso era buenísimo porque mis amigas, que eran novias de sus hermanos ambas vivirían allí también, y el lugar del departamento estaba muy cerca de mis padres y del templo de Rei, mi mejor amiga.

Los siguientes días nos pasamos en la cama haciendo el amor, y claro que tuvimos que racionar la comida muchísimo, pero gracias a la sorpresa que él tenía preparada para año nuevo, nos alcanzó para los días que nos restaban. Y por suerte su resfriado solo fue leve y le duro dos días.

El día numero 14 sólo teníamos dos latas de conserva, pero si todo salía bien y teníamos fe, al otro día alguien tenía que venir, la tormenta hacia bastante que había parado, pero nuestro auto, luego de los días enterrado en la nieve no encendía, cosa que no me molestó en lo más mínimo.

Y así fue, el día 15 al medio día llegó un hombre mayor en una gran camioneta, quien era el dueño de la cabaña. En nuestro viaje de regreso nos contó que la había construido cuando era joven para él y su esposa, era la manera de ellos de aislarse de la sociedad y demostrarse su amor. Su esposa había fallecido hace tres años, y él ya no quería visitar la cabaña, por eso estaba algo abandonada. Claro que se alegró mucho de saber que nos habíamos comprometido en ese lugar. Y no invito a contactarlo cada vez que queríamos ser solo nosotros, cosa a la cual ahora yo estaba más que dispuesta.

Nos dejó en la ciudad y prometió cuidar nuestro auto hasta que lo podamos ir a buscarlo.

Dos meses más tarde me casé con el hombre de mi vida. Y nueve meses más tarde nació nuestra pequeña niña, Chibichibi, quien había sido concebida en la cabaña, ya que con tanto estrés, me había olvidado de tomar los anticonceptivos.

Desde entonces venimos una vez al año a la cabaña por quince días. La única diferencia es que ahora es nuestra, porque para nuestro aniversario número cinco mi adorado esposo compró las tierras. Aniversario que pasamos en el lugar y concebimos a nuestro pequeño Yaitsu.

Quien diría que el que empezó siendo un viaje totalmente desastroso de navidad se convertiría en el mejor viaje de mi vida, el que me traería mucha felicidad, mucha dicha, esperanza y él que me haría amar a mi novio más de lo que lo hacía….

FIN…..

.

 **Hola, bueno aquí está mi humilde regalo de navidad para Serenity Rouse Kou. Espero te haya gustado y cumpla con tus expectativas. Debo admitir que me ha costado bastante, ya que no vivo cerca de las montañas, y ni idea de lo que puede llegar a suceder en esos lugares.**

 **Feliz Navidad a Todas, y espero este 2016 venga lleno de nuevos y buenos augurios, lleno de tranquilidad, felicidad, amor, trabajo y salud.**

 **Saludos…**


End file.
